


Defective

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, defective!reader, ex-imperial!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Reader is a defective Imperial officer who helped Bodhi escape so he can get the message to Saw.____Updates will be slow, but there will be updates.





	Defective

The tall, dark temple like structure which had a few patches of green shrubbery growing up the sides of it in various places on its hulking structure, to a certain degree looked like a pyramid that towered over the lush green canopy of trees that surrounded it. It almost acted as a beacon for any returning rebels, such as yourself. A thin layer of mist settled over the ground of the heavily dense forested area of Yavin 4 that, over time had become home to the rebels for numerous years now. The mist seeped out from the tree line and onto the concrete loading bay that splayed out widely in front of the grimy and slightly weather eroded temple.

The U-Wing, one of the very few of its kind at the large rebel base, that you and your small crew of five had been provided with before the start of your mission had landed on the concrete floor effortlessly thanks to the two highly skilled pilots that sat in the cockpit. Wisps of mist swirled around the four steel supports that had folded out from beneath the spacecraft before settling once again. The door opened and the chaotic sounds of the busy loading bay filled the ship as the small ramp fell to the floor with a loud clanking noise that rattled through the deathly quiet interior of the spacecraft.

No one uttered a single word your way as they watched you get to your feet quickly upon arrival. With your blaster in hand, hanging loosely from your right index finger, rocking backwards and forwards ever so carefully as you made your way towards the open door of the spacecraft that let the warm humid morning air circulate the small spacecraft, effectively removing the stale air from inside. The fresh air was something that everyone sitting behind you welcomed and wanted to enjoy a little more before they got right back to work.

You walked down the narrow metal ramp, sucking in a deep breath of air and closing your eyes but only for a brief moment as your lungs seemed to cry out for the fresh air. The fresh air already making the exhaustion you felt more noticeable and you couldn't help but let out a soft and ever-so slightly squeaky yawn as your feet hit the concrete floor below you. You brought the back of your hand up to your mouth to stifle another yawn as your heavy, tired eyes scanned the busy loading bay, watching as various people ran through the mist shouting out orders to one another.

The mist licked and whipped at your feet as your brown leather boots slammed against one of the many puddles that dotted the concrete floor from the previous nights rain and yet there was still the promise of more rain that hung in the warm air, apart of you hoped there would be a storm to clear the thick air. Your eyes landed on one of the only other U-Wings on the bases premises, the one that your dear friend Cassian and his ex-Imperial droid K-2SO usually went gallivanting off in to do whatever mission they needed to do for the cause.

You came to an abrupt stop, the mist that twisted around your boots came swirling to a halt at your feet after a couple of minutes as you mulled over whether or not you should stop by and say a quick hello before heading off to your small room. It was a usual thing that the three of you would often do so whenever getting back from a mission. Heaving out a heavy sigh you gave a soft shake of your head as a small tired smile graced your lips and you pressed forwards, your eyes feeling heavier as the exhaustion you felt tugged at you, wanting you to just head back to your room that's deep inside the temple.

You tried your very best to ignore the tiredness and push it aside as you made your way closer to the U-Wing. Beside said spacecraft you noticed that there were a couple of discoloured metal cargo boxes stacked up on each other, obscuring your view of Cassian and K-2SO, you tipped your head to the side as you leaned to the right you were able to look around the stack of metal cargo boxes. You could see the dull dark grey of K2 and a tiny bit of Cassian.

He kept moving in and out of view, almost as if he was anxious to be somewhere else and you knew exactly where he wanted to be at the moment. However, as you meandered closer to your friends location, moving around the cargo boxes, you could hear Cassian talking to a handful of people; none of the voices were any that you recognised besides K2's of course and one other voice you hadn't heard in a while and couldn't quite place.

Some part of you hoped that the only other voice you recognised did not belong to Bodhi Rook, but there was another part of you deep down, very, very deep down inside of you that was hoping he is actually there. That Bodhi is still alive and that he somehow managed to not get caught by other Imperial soldiers or even killed by Saw Gerrera and his people while he did whatever important thing it was that he apparently needed to do - considering Saw and his people didn't take too kindly to Imperial soldiers hanging around their area.

However, as you fully rounded the corner of the stacked cargo boxes your suspicions about who the familiar voice belonged to was confirmed correct which made your heart sink in your chest at the sight of the male who is slightly taller than you, with his long dark hair pulled into a low hanging ponytail. He was stood there still in his Imperial get up from the last time you saw him, his arms crossed over his chest as he spoke to Cassian in a hushed tone of voice. The three other people; two males and a female - none of them you recognised stood off to the side, occasionally chipping into the quiet conversation that is going on.

"You are not the only defective Imperial operative I've brought back to the rebel base, Bodhi," Cassian told him reassuringly, louder this time and no longer in a hushed tone as if they were talking about something top secret, you were finally able to hear what they were talking about. You squint your eyes at your friend as your hands balled into fists at your side. "K2 and -"

"Cassian, a word." You managed to get out through gritted teeth, interjecting the conversation that he was having as you jerked your head to the left where there's hardly any people standing around, the small number of people that stood there were too busy with their own conversations to possibly care about others.

Cassian's brows furred together as you cut him off before he could finish his sentence, the two men and the droid turned their heads towards you swiftly, the annoyed and slightly pissed off expression on your face caused the scowl on Cassian's brow to deepen. Bodhi meanwhile stared at you with his mouth wide open. To say that he is shocked to see you once again is an understatement, a feeling that was more than mutual, you felt the same about seeing him again.

"[Y/N]." Both K2 and Bodhi said at the time, K2's mere mention of your name was to finish off Cassian's sentence rather than that of Bodhi's which was out of surprise. Although K2 sounded a lot less enthusiastic to see you again, nothing unusual there, but you had learned not to take it to heart, most of the time, that was just how the ex-Imperial droid was around pretty much everyone. If someone actually looked closely to how the droid acted around you they would find that he actually liked you and he had, after a little while.

A deep throaty groan escaped from the Captain as he looked between you and Bodhi for a brief moment, his brown eyes held unspoken questions as he silently wondered how Bodhi knew your name. Cassian gave a slight shake of his head almost as if he was shaking the thoughts out of his mind as he raised his hands at his sides a bit, letting his annoyance show through. "Sure, I suppose." 

As soon as he had said those words, you turned on the heels of your feet and stomped off in the direction of where you had nodded your head towards just seconds ago, the sounds of heavy footfalls and puddles splashing behind you was enough to confirm that Cassian had indeed followed you, even if he is grumbling about it under his breath.


End file.
